


Bae Bae

by NynhaGraek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidge - Freeform, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NynhaGraek/pseuds/NynhaGraek
Summary: Bae Bae es el responsable del encuentro entre Keith y Pidge.





	Bae Bae

Mientras su familia se dedicaba a hablar con el señor Iverson, los pies de Katie la guiaron hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

El cachorro familiar la siguió con entusiasmo hacia la salida y ella miró por la ventana, el imponente transporte hacia la luna de Plutón le dio escalofríos.

Su padre ya había tenido misiones fuera del planeta anteriormente, y ella adoraba escuchar sus historias sobre lo grande y vacío que se veía el espacio, la sensación de ser apenas una pequeña parte (lo cual, de hecho era verdad) de algo extraordinariamente grande, algo que era incomprensiblemente desafiante y hermoso. Estar sin Samuel Holt para cobijarla y darle un beso de buenas noches no le resultaba extraño, pero era la primera misión de Matthew.

Matt era una persona muy importante, como hermanos, tenían sus altibajos, sus peleas y desacuerdos, pero estaban para el otro siempre. No era secreto para ningún miembro de su familia que ella no era la persona más social del mundo, simplemente, no podía conectarse con sus compañeros siendo ella misma. Su anclaje a todo era Matt. Sabía que eso no era muy sano, ella debía separarse y buscar una manera de hacer amigos por cuenta propia, sin su hermano ayudándola a relacionarse, pero una parte de ella no quería hacerlo. Su hermano mayor más lejos de lo que podía imaginar le aterraba más de lo que habría creído y deseado.

Pero aún así, deseaba que la misión se llevara a cabo. Era conflictivo.

No haría caprichos para negarle a Matt algo que él deseaba hacer, su deber como hermana era apoyarlo, no sería un obstáculo en las metas de Matthew solo por su incapacidad ante el hecho de crear nuevos amigos.

¿Y cómo sería aquello?

¿En algún momento ella tendría amigos como los de Matt?

Matt también había sido etiquetado como un  _nerd,_ pero a él le causaba gracia y hacia bromas constantes, además de haber tenido la suerte de encontrarse con el piloto estrella, Takashi Shirogane.

Su padre y hermano alardeaban constantemente sobre el joven nipón, ella nunca lo había visto más que en fotos, pero Shiro era un tema de conversación constante a la hora de la cena, así que podía decir que lo conocía bien.

—Katie, ¿No vienes? —la suave voz de Colleen la hizo notar que el resto de Holts y que el comandante habían salido de la.habitación y que ahora descendían por las escaleras.

—En seguida.

Intentó tomar al cachorro para llevarlo cargando por las escaleras, este se retorció en sus brazos y cayó felizmente al suelo, saliendo y caminando al lado de Colleen, dejándola sola y con la obligación de seguirlo. Soltó un suspiro y siguió a su madre.

Miró aburrida todas las instalaciones, estaba acostumbrada a ir al cuartel, conocía de memoria los pasillos y las habitaciones, incluso los horarios de algunos trabajadores, Adam era su profesor preferido por lo sencillo que resultaba hablar con él.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, notó a un chico en el conjunto de habitaciones paralelas a las que ella se encontraba. Estaba de espaldas y parecía algo impaciente, miró la chaqueta roja que usaba, era un lindo color. El cabello negro del chico se movía delicadamente por las ligeras corrientes de viento que llegaban al lugar, parecía ser suave. Lo miraba de forma atenta, él parecía ser de su edad, quizá ligeramente mayor ¿También era hijo de un miembro del cuartel? ¿Qué hacía ahí? Era un día inhábil, así que las clases no eran su motivo para encontrarse en el sitio. Antes de que se diera cuenta, chocó con la espalda de Iverson.

—Disculpe —debió contener una risa al pensar que Iverson a veía con un solo ojo.

—Con cuidado —respondió de manera fugaz para después continuar hablando con sus padres.

Katie volvió su vista hacia el chico de cabellera negra, pero este ya no se encontraba en su campo de visión. La castaña se decepcionó un poco, el corte de cabello del chico le había parecido curioso.

Matt vio a su hermana de reojo y alzó su ceja, siguió su mirada, confundido al no ver nada.

—¿Qué estabas viendo? —cuestionó. Vio a su hermana mantener a vista unos cuantos segundos en el mismo lugar, para después mirarlo a él.

—Nada. Andando, ya quiero ver la nave.

Ambos siguieron a los adultos entre conversaciones triviales.

Mientras tanto, Keith bufaba de manera aburrida mientras esperaba a Shiro.

Cerró sus ojos un momento, no había dormido lo suficiente y ahora debía lidiar con la situación. No sabía que pensar ante la misión Kerberos, no sabía si era seguro para Shiro, ¿Podía viajar si estaba enfermo?

Se veía en su necesidad moral de apoyarlo, Shiro lo había apoyado y le había conseguido un pase a Galaxy Garrison solo por confiar en sus habilidades, era, sin duda alguna, la primera persona sin relación sanguínea que confiaba en él y veía algo más que un chico problemático.

Pero quería ser egoísta. ¿Quién aseguraba que la misión era segura para Shiro? El Comandante Holt depositó su confianza en Takashi, lo creía capaz, ¿Por qué él no podía apartar todo y apoyarlo de la misma manera?

Haría su mejor esfuerzo.

—Keith, lo siento. Tuve asuntos por arreglar —la voz de Shiro lo distrajo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Formó una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Ya se te olvidan las cosas? No creí que fueras tan viejo.

Shiro hizo una mueca para fingir indignación ante el comentario.

—Aún no tengo canas, no estoy tan viejo.

Keith sonrió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, siendo seguido por Takashi.

Mientras salían del edificio, Keith vio de reojo a un grupo de personas, la mayoría con cabello castaño, al menos, hasta que notó la presencia del comandante Iverson. Apresuró el paso. Iverson lo odiaba, y viceversa. Agradeció que Shiro no había notado al grupo.

Shiro comenzó a hablar mientras señalaba cada parte del transporte, alabando el trabajo que habían realizado los ingenieros de Garrison para crear un modelo lo suficientemente estable y equipado para una jornada de algunos meses. Keith había prestado atención, al menos hasta cierto punto, con los minutos se aburrió y se dedicó a asentir con la cabeza, fingiendo que las palabras de Shiro eran interesantes y que las comprendía a la perfección.

¿Qué carajo...? ¿Qué eran los propergoles? ¿Alguien de su edad siquiera lo sabía?

—  _Más te vale, ¡O iré al espacio a buscarte! —_ escuchó decir a alguien entre risas y furia fingida, seguido de un golpe, una caída y una queja.

Giró su vista para ver a una chica de largo cabello castaño que usaba un vestido púrpura y blanco. Entre risas, la chica observaba a un chico que se quejaba en el suelo. El chico en el suelo vestía el uniforme de Galaxy Garrison.

Se concentró en la chica, su cabello flotaba y se balanceaba de un lado a otro por el viento, no podía ser controlado por la diadema púrpura que usaba, la falda del vestido lo imitaba. A pesar de la lejanía, escuchaba la risa curiosamente contagiosa y dulce. Sonrió inconscientemente.

Los ojos de la chica se enfocaron en él al pasar unos segundos, el brillante color miel lo dejó congelado por unos segundos. Al notar la ceja alzada y la tierna sonrisa de confusión en el rostro de la chica, se sintió avergonzado por ser descubierto mientras la miraba. Sintió su rostro arder y se giró rápidamente, intentando concentrarse en las palabras de Shiro.

Los minutos pasaron, tanto Pidge como Keith continuaban preguntándose lo que había ocurrido.

Shiro se había retirado debido a una llamada telefónica, dejando a Keith mirando de forma distraída la nave que iría a Kerberos.

Colleen hablaba con Matthew, mientras que Samuel recibía consejos por parte de Iverson y Katie me mantenía sentada en el suelo acariciando a Bae Bae. Al menos, hasta que el cachorro se separó de ella y salió corriendo.

— ¡Bae Bae! ¡No! —Keith escuchó nuevamente el grito y giró completamente. Fue arrojado por el pequeño Bae Bae, cayendo al suelo con el cachorro acomodado en su pecho mientras lamía su rostro. Keith soltó una risa ante la situación mientras intentaba tomar al cachorro para cargarlo.

— No, espera... —Bae Bae ignoró la petición— ¿Qué...?

— ¡Ven, Bae Bae!

El cachorro se detuvo y movió su cola con emoción mientras se sentaba en el pecho de Keith, quien seguía confundido en el suelo. Keith alzó su mano y rascó la cabeza del cachorro. Katie se detuvo, acercándose rápidamente y tomando a Bae Bae con un brazo, usando su mano libre para ofrecerla como forma de ayuda al joven en el suelo.

Keith se congeló nuevamente ante los ojos brillantes, la sonrisa resplandeciente y la mano tendida frente a él.

— H... Hey.

— Hey, ¿Te encuentras bien? —cuestionó algo confundida y preocupada Katie mientras movía su mano suavemente.

— Oh, ¡Sí!

Tomó la mano de la castaña, sintiendo la suave piel cálida y un escalofrío recorrerlo. Katie movió su mano y lo impulsó hacia arriba, poniendo a Keith de pie casi inmediatamente. Si haber logrado que el joven con uniforme de Garrison llegase al suelo con un ligero golpe no lo había convencido de la fuerza de la chica, levantarlo con un solo brazo lo había hecho.

La fuerza de Katie solo hizo que Keith se sorprendiera, reflejándolo en su rostro. Soltó una risa nerviosa, metió una mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y rascó su nuca mientras miraba al suelo con su rostro ligeramente tibio.

— Bae Bae y yo lo sentimos, no era nuestra intención que acabaras en el suelo —sonrió algo avergonzada mientras rascaba tras las orejas del cachorro, el cual se acercó más a ella— ¿Te dolió mucho?

— No, está bien. Solo me sorprendió —miró al cachorro en los brazos de Katie— ¿Puedo...?

Katie asintió y acercó sus brazos, permitiendo que Keith cargara y acariciara a Bae Bae, este mostró su consentimiento y lamió nuevamente el rostro del joven.

— Le agradas —comentó alegre, para luego mostrarse algo confundida— Curioso, a él no le gustan los extraños, quizá... ¿Tienes mascotas?

— No, digamos que a mi papá no le hacía gracia mi idea de un lobo —Katie rió ante el comentario— Uh, por cierto, soy Keith.

Extendió su mano y Katie la aceptó rápidamente.

— Katie. ¿Y qué haces aquí, Keith?

Keith pensó unos segundos en que responder, sentía la necesidad de ser sincero. ¿Intimidado por los ojos miel? Si, probablemente lo estaba.

— Un amigo irá a la misión Kerberos. Quería echar un vistazo —encogió sus hombros. Bae Bae se acurrucó en sus brazos.

— Eres amigo de Shiro —Keith asintió ante la afirmación de Katie.

— ¿Lo conoces?

— Algo así. Mi padre y mi hermano lo mencionan constantemente.

— Espera, ¿Eres una Holt? —Katie asintió— Increíble.

— ¿Katie? —ambos giraron la vista ante el llamado de Matt— ¿Quién...? Oh, ya. ¡Tú eres Keith! Esperen, ¿Interrumpo algo?

Fue la primera vez que se vieron, un saludo y unas cuantas palabras, una corta comunicación que fue interrumpida tras el choque de Kerberos, las Holt no tenían contacto con Keith, nunca supieron nada de él después de perder contacto con Shiro. El joven Kogane ya no estaba en Garrison y no lo encontraron en ninguna parte. Katie había perdido a su padre, su hermano, un futuro mentor y a la primera persona que la aceptaba tal cual. Ingresó a Galaxy Garrison bajo el alias de Pidge Gunderson, no hubo noticias de Kogane, un leve rumor salía de los labios de su compañero McClain, pero podía haber cientos de Keiths en el mundo, nunca le tomó real importancia.

_"Solo... observaba las estrellas"_

Era una de tantas noches en vela observando el espacio, creía ser silenciosa, pero no fue lo suficiente para esconderse de Lance McClain y Hunk Garret.

Y algo se estrelló cerca de las instalaciones de Garrison, la adrenalina recorrió sus venas con un mensaje de esperanza.

¿Shiro? ¿Dónde estaban Matt y su padre?

Necesitaba llegar al nipón y evitar que Iverson lo mandara a dormir antes de que fuera encerrado y tratado como loco ante su aviso de un ataque alienígena.

Una explosión.

Una chaqueta roja y un curioso corte de cabello danzando bajo los pocos rayos de luz disponibles.

Un ataque de recuerdos a su corazón.

Pero no era momento. Debía salvar a Shiro.

_"¡¿Quién es Keith?!"_

¿Aquel chico era  _su_ Keith? ¿El dulce chico que se escondía bajo un aura de problemas y rebeldía?

La esencia de Keith era la misma... muy en el fondo.

Keith había estado solo, se negaba a recibir ayuda. Lo vio crecer física y mentalmente. Madurar y transformarse en el líder que Voltron necesitaba. Pero su corazón seguía siendo el del niño que conoció aquel día.

Pidge vio a Keith suspirar con frustración al ver que Kosmo no reaccionaba cuando él arrojaba un palo.

— Es un lobo espacial, no un perro —comentó sentándose al lado de Keith. Keith soltó un suspiro de lamento y vio fijamente a Kosmo, quien estaba sentado frente a él.

— ¿Los lobos no son perros grandes?

— No creo que funcione así.

Pidge le tendió la mano a Keith para pedirle otro palo, no tenían nada más que matar el tiempo mientras esperaban que los leones recuperaran energía.

Pidge sacudió el palo frente a Kosmo, quien la miraba de manera atenta. El palo se separó de las manos de Pidge y salió volando, Kosmo salió tras el objeto con rapidez.

Keith gimió y señaló al lobo con las manos abiertas sin creerlo. Una sonrisa de victoria gobernó en los labios de Pidge.

— No. Eso no es justo.

— Punto para mí —sonrió— Bae Bae dejaba que tú lo cargaras, si yo intentaba eso, se retorcía y escapaba. Al parecer, tengo un don con todo lo que no es terrestre.

Keith sonrió mientras la miraba.

_"No tienes idea de cuanta razón tienes"_

— Tienes un encanto fuera del planeta —comentó guiñando un ojo.

— ...

Llegaron a la tierra, durante el camino marcado por los pilotos MFE, Pidge mordía sus uñas de manera ansiosa. Sabía que su padre estaba bien, su madre era la fuente de preocupación. Deseaba verla, la extrañaba, pero temía su reacción. Keith lo notó y puso su mano en el hombro de la paladín verde, siendo esto suficiente para tranquilizarla hasta que llegaron a Garrison.

— ¡Mamá!

Rápidamente, la castaña saltó a los brazos de su madre, ambas saludándose entre lágrimas. Keith sonrió al verlas, y en ese momento, Bae Bae saltó a los brazos del joven Kogane, quien no cayó en esa ocasión.

— Hola, amiguito.

Las Holt vieron de reojo el rostro animado de Keith mientras acariciaba a Bae Bae, ambas sonrieron. Colleen extendió su mano a Keith, quien la tomó algo confuso, Pidge se separó de su madre y tomó el brazo de Keith, para luego unirlo al abrazo familiar al que Samuel Holt se unió más tarde, seguido por Shiro.


End file.
